Aperture Science Personality Construct
Personality Cores, also known as Personality Spheres or Personality Constructs, are an independent sphere containing advanced personality software created by Aperture Science for use in their laboratories. They are the backbones of the facility. Overview *Personality Cores are known to be used in several ways: attached to a robot such as GLaDOS to give her personality features, confined to ceiling rails, allowing to travel around the Aperture Laboratories, and linked to computer terminals to open doors, reveal hidden passages, or activate elevators. *While some Personality Cores have very basic functions, some are capable of being sentient independently. Some cores are able to control specific emotions, whereas others, such as Wheatley, slated to appear in Portal 2, seem to have an entire personality that is not reliant on an attached computer or device. Indeed, Wheatley expresses feelings such as enthusiasm, fear, or shyness, in an advanced way. *Personality Cores are typically stored within a case equipped with two handles above and under, which fits around the Core itself, dotted with a large, single eye (supposedly a camera), with a color related to its function, a pupil varying in size, and a varying number of dots at each side of the eye. The Core can move in all directions independently from its case, allowing it to see in every direction not hidden by the case. In the back of the Core can typically found a three pin plug to connect it to the proper devices. *In Portal, the Personality Cores are mostly used on GLaDOS, who is dotted with four types: the Morality Core, a purple core with a rather dilated pupil and two dots installed into GLaDOS to stop her from flooding the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin; the Curiosity Core, an orange core with an average size pupil and four dots that is insatiably curious about everything around it (it even recognizes Chell as "the lady from the test"); the Knowledge Core (also known as "Crazy Core"), a blue core with a very dilated pupil and six dots that gives an interesting cake recipe, and the Emotion Core (also known as "Aggressive Core" or "Anger Sphere"), a red core with a rather small pupil and eight dots that emits angry growling sounds. Wheatley appears to be a Knowledge Core. *The Rocket Sentry, the fifth known type of Core, also appears to be a personality core mounted on a moving arm and equipped with a rocket launcher, and containing very basic software. Instead of talking, it emits beeps before shooting its rockets. It also has three colors instead of only one, related to its different modes (green: idle, yellow: locked on target; red: firing). The size of its pupil is similar to that of the Emotion Core. *In Portal 2, Wheatley states that a Personality Core is never to disengage itself from its ceiling rail, otherwise it will kill itself. It appears to be untrue when Wheatley stills functions after his fall. When Chell detaches all of GLaDOS's Cores in Portal, they also continue functioning, and actually do not display their proper personality before being detached. With the survival of Wheatley after being disengaged, that shows that a Personality Core can survive on its own. While it cannot move, it appears to have some sort of battery that lasts a long time. The Aperture Science Apocalypse announcements indicate that in the event of the collapse of society, Aperture Science Personality constructs are designed to function on power sources as low as 1.1 volts for protracted periods of time. *Personality Cores also seem to be very solid and robust devices, as they do not seem to be affected by long falls. It appears that only an Emergency Intelligence Incinerator can destroy them. *Still when Chell detaches all of GLaDOS's Cores in Portal, the Cores are all sent in a different location, making it harder and harder for Chell to catch them. While being in these locations, they appear to be still linked to GLaDOS somehow with a greenish, semi-transparent beam / thread. It is only when grabbed by Chell and destroyed in the Emergency Intelligence Incinerator that their effect on GLaDOS stops. GLaDOS is also equipped with four discs, and four servers installed in the entrance of her chamber. These may be related to her Personality Cores, but it is unknown to what extent. The The Orange Box Prima Guide states that these four discs "represent each aspect" of her Personality Cores, but it is unknown what that means exactly. *At the end of Portal, numerous Personality Cores can be seen stored around the promised cake and a Companion Cube, and waking up. During the time that elapsed between Portal and Portal 2, these Personality Cores carve out sections of the neglected Enrichment Center as their own, while traveling around the facility via the laboratory ceiling rails they are confined to.Game Informer, April 2010 issue *At the conclusion of Portal 2, a large bin of corrupted cores is discovered before the final encounter with Wheatley, three of which are used as a means of corrupting the latter and forcing a core replacement. The featured cores are: the "Space Core," a yellow core with a rapidly dilating pupil who speaks enthusiastically and disjointedly about space; the "Adventure Core" (who also claims his name is "Rick"), a green core with a cat-like pupil and highly macho personality who attempts to flirt with Chell and the "Fact Core", a pink core with a large round pupil who spews random (and often very inaccurate) trivia while also claiming to be superior to the other two corrupted cores. The Space and Adventure Cores are sucked into space at the conclusion of the battle, while the Fact Core seems to have been removed by GLaDOS afterwards. *After the events of Portal, ATLAS and P-body, two robots made out of scraps are used in couples in Test Chambers. One of them, apparently with masculine personality, was built from a modified Personality Core. Notable Cores Morality Core This purple-eyed core was installed into GLaDOS when she began flooding the Enrichment center with a deadly neurotoxin to stop her from flooding the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin. It neither speaks nor moves around, even when held. Curiosity Core An orange-eyed core with a very inquisitive mind. It constantly looks around, repeatedly questions about things it sees, people it meets, and pretty much everything else, in a high-pitched, child-like voice. According to GLaDOS, she only kept Chell alive out of curiosity until the Curiosity Core was destroyed. Intelligence Core (AKA "The Cake Sphere") This core's eye is light blue and has a heavily dilated pupil. When held, it lazily rolls around and around in its shell, reciting a long cake recipe containing dozens of unusual and often inedible ingredients. Anger Core A red-eyed sphere with a shrunken pupil that twitches and shakes around madly, growling and snarling incoherently like a wild animal all the while. This core may be the source, or at least part of the source, of GLaDOS' fury. Wheatley See Wheatley. Space Core A yellow-eyed core who lets off sparks as it twitches. It speaks rapidly and endlessly about space and space-related activities. At the end of Portal 2, when it is floating in space with Wheatley, it repeats "We're in space! So much space! We're in space!". Adventure Core (AKA "Rick") A green-eyed core whose iris appears pixellated, rather than a solid light like the other cores. Its pupil is rectangular in shape. Besides having a proud and boastful male voice, it claims it's name is "Rick", and that it enjoys thrills and danger, and even attempts to flirt with Chell during the final battle. When "Rick" is first seen, it is hanging and swinging on a wire, in a manner not unlike of what could be expected from an archetypal adventurer to come to the rescue. Fact Core A pink-eyed core who rapidly rattles off multiple erroneous historical and scientific facts, boasts about its own intellect while dismissing the other two cores, and repeatedly recites types of fruit. Behind the scenes *The Personality Core went through several design iterations. At some point during development, the Cores were simple grey spheres attached to a large ring with an undetermined blue glowing matter, with GLaDOS being a large sphere above the ring. Later in development, they were glowing light blue spheres, hanging to a "Birth of Venus"-like GLaDOS,The Orange Box Prima Guide until they were given their more detailed design with the different colors, reminiscent of a webcam design. *Personality Cores play a more important role in Portal 2, as they appear to have rebuilt and transformed to Aperture Laboratories themselves. A Personality Core even fills the role of Chell's sidekick during the first part of the game, in the role of Wheatley. *The Personality Core model is much more advanced in Portal 2, as seen in the animation of Wheatley's model. While the Core itself is still independent from its case, the "face" as more different plates that turn on themselves when the Core is achieving a task or has a particular emotion, and the eye is dotted with mock eyelids.Portal 2 Demo (Part 1) - E3 2010 on IGN's YouTube channel *In Portal 2, the ending involves putting "Corrupt Cores" into Wheatley, as he has gone insane after taking GLaDOS's body. This allows a "Core Transfer". The cores are simply known as "Core 1", "Core 2", and "Core 3". Core 1 appears to be a corrupt core which was supposed to hold knowledge about space. Core 2 call's itself an "Adventure Sphere", and calls Chell a pretty lady, in some attempt to flirt. And Core 3 seems to be a corrupt intelligence sphere, as the facts it holds are mostly untrue. Gallery ''Portal'' Pre-release File:Glados concept2.jpg|Early grey Cores attached to a large ring. File:Glados concept1.jpg|The "Birth of Venus"-like GLaDOS within her room. Retail File:Glados core 1.jpg|GLaDOS's Morality Core. File:GLaDOS' Morality Core attached.jpg|Ditto, attached to GLaDOS. File:Glados core 2.jpg|GLaDOS's Curiosity Core. File:GLaDOS' Curiosity Core attached.jpg|Ditto, attached to GLaDOS. File:Glados core 3.jpg|GLaDOS's Intelligence Core. File:GLaDOS' Intelligence Core attached.jpg|Ditto, attached to GLaDOS. File:Glados core 4.jpg|GLaDOS's Emotion Core. File:GLaDOS' Emotion Core attached.jpg|Ditto, attached to GLaDOS. File:Core back plug.jpg|The back of a Core, showing its plug. File:Core simple ending.jpg|The simple Core model used for the end of Portal, here with skin 10, having the eye fully lit up. It has an eye on both sides; the Cores from the back are sprites, similar to the Alien Grunts in Half-Life's "bad" ending. File:Sphere cube.jpg|The same model with skin 1, or the "eye" turned off, used to replace the Companion Cube in the advanced Test Chamber 17. File:Sphere silhouette sprite.png|The sprite used for the Cores of the back at the end of Portal. The complete texture file is a square, with the Core in the middle. File:Escape 020029.jpg|GLaDOS and her Cores plugged into her. File:Personality core thread.jpg|The Curiosity Core after being detached, with a thread still linking it to GLaDOS. File:Escape 020070.jpg|GLaDOS activating the Personality Cores and extinguishing the cake's candle with one of her remotely activated mechanical arms. File:Rocket sentry idle.jpg|The Rocket Sentry in idle mode. File:Party escort comic.jpg|The Party Escort Bot. File:Potato 27.jpg|Unknown Personality Core-based bot, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 82.jpg|Unknown Personality Core-based contraptions, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 83.jpg|Ditto. ''Portal 2'' Pre-release File:Pneumatic diversity vent poster.jpg|In a Pneumatic Diversity Vent diagram. File:Excursion funnel poster.jpg|In an Excursion Funnel diagram. File:Aerial faith plate poster.jpg|In an Aerial Faith Plate diagram. File:Wheatley floor Test Chamber 08.jpg|Wheatley on the floor of a ruined Test Chamber 08. File:Wheatley held.jpg|Wheatley being held by Chell after Test Chamber 08. File:Wheatley plugged.jpg|Wheatley connected to a computer. Retail File:PileOfCores.jpg|A pile of corrupt personality spheres. File:SpaceCore.jpg|The corrupt Space Sphere. File:Rick.jpg|The corrupt Adventure Sphere, Rick. File:FactCore.jpg|The corrupt Fact Sphere. List of appearances *''Portal'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''''Portal'' ARG *''Portal 2'' References Category:Portal Category:Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Males Category:Females Category:Personality Cores